


Not Alone

by Adaridaba



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Storms, Thunderstorms, fear of being alone, i freaking love thunderstoms, jack does not, or all of them you do you, post nysm 2, you can ship lula/merritt if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaridaba/pseuds/Adaridaba
Summary: Jack Wilder hates thunderstorms.They’re dangerous, dark, windy and loud. The heavy rain that a thunderstorm brings always has a certain chill that seeps slowly into the skin and spreads throughout the bones, especially when you live on the streets and have to bear it alone.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my entire week is filled with thunderstorms. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope you all enjoy!

Jack Wilder hates thunderstorms. 

They’re dangerous, dark, windy and loud. The heavy rain that a thunderstorm brings always has a certain chill that seeps slowly into the skin and spreads throughout the bones, especially when you live on the streets and have to bear it alone.

He knows he has a home of sorts with the other three horsemen. They hadn’t split after the New Year’s Eve show in London, so that had put Jack at ease for the time being. He was actually starting to feel like they were all becoming really close, sort of like a family. 

That of course didn’t currently help the fact that he was wide awake by the roaring thunder and the forceful patter of rain hitting his window. 

With a small groan Jack grabs his blanket, makes sure it’s wrapped securely around him and walks out of his room. The windowless living room definitely sounding like a great idea.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who wanted the warm glow that the living room light provided. Sitting in their only arm chair with a book in his hand and earbuds on, was Daniel. Jack paused for a moment wondering if the other was really listening to anything or just using the earbuds to tune out the fierce storm outside. 

Sensing that someone was staring at him, Daniel glances up at Jack. 

“Hey” he says in greeting while removing one of his earbuds. Jack gives a small wave before settling down onto the right side of the couch and making making himself as comfortable as possible. 

“Thats a nice blanket burrito you got going on there. Planning on any disappearing acts soon?” Daniel jokes, apparently very amused by the way the younger man was wrapped up. 

“Shut up” Jack huffs with a roll of his eyes, followed by a yawn. He snuggles further into the couch, face shoved against the plush cushion. A small laugh comes from Daniel. Jack assumes by the rummaging noises, the other was putting his earbud back in before going back to his reading.

Finally comfortable and warm Jack feels himself drifting to sleep. He has almost tuned out the faint melody of the music coming from Daniel’s earbuds when for a moment everything goes quiet, and he feels himself falling into unconsciousness.

_CRACK!_

And he’s wide awake. He whips the blanket off of himself with a quick jerk. His entire body is tensed up as his shoulders drawn inwards automatically, as if expecting oncoming blows of harsh winds and heavy rain.

Daniel himself seemed to have startled after the loud crack of thunder, judging by how his book was now on the floor. However he recovers quickly, leaning down to pick up his book while glancing over at Jack. 

Jack who now feels his heart rate skyrocket as the rumbling from outside only seems to get louder. He was fine. He was inside safe and warm, he even had Daniel with him. He was not alone, he was fine.

“Jack?” Daniel asks, concern evident in his voice as he sees that Jack had yet to relax. He takes off his earbuds and lays them on the coffee table, trying to keep his movements predictable as to not surprise Jack. 

“I'm fine,” comes out the mantra he's been repeating in his head. He had backed himself up so that he was now propped against the couch's arm, shoulders still tensed. Taking a deep breath Jack tries to relax his body “I'm fine.”

“Yeah that's absolutely believable.” Daniel states a bit sarcastically as he pushes himself up and out of the armchair only to slowly sits down in front of Jack. His eyes take in the others hunched shoulders with a small frown. He carefully reaches out, taking a hold of Jack’s hands in his own.

“Your hands are shaking pretty hard for being ‘fine’.” He speaks softly and gives them a gentle squeeze. 

“Oh…” Jack hadn't noticed the tremors until Daniel took hold of his hands. Daniels’s hands, which were callused but surprisingly warm. Daniel wordlessly reaches up and cups Jack's cheek in his hand, a small smile graces his lips as Jack leans into it.

“Not a big fan of thunderstorms I take it?” 

Jack fidgets a little, not meeting the others eyes as he offers a shrug.

“They definitely aren't my favorite thing in the world.” he manages to mumbles out. 

“Guessing you don’t have that many fond memories with them on the streets huh?” Daniel asks then winces at the bluntness of his question. “Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to say it like that” he says sheepishly and gently moves the hand on jack's cheek to the back of the younger mans neck.

Jack shakes his head.

“It's fine, not like I’m not use to your bluntness,” Jack says with a small smile, his eyes finally meet Daniel’s. “But yeah...living in the streets wasn’t really all that bad, but when it stormed…” he trails off and looks away again. 

Daniel stays quiet and waits for the other to continue as he lightly rubs his thumb reassuringly against the back of Jack's hand.

“It would get so cold, and I mean that's not really that big of a deal, but I would just feel so…a-alone…” his voice stutters on the last word. The thought of being out there in a thunderstorm, no in _this_ thunderstorm, made his breathing increase slightly as fear made itself present in his mind.

Before he knew what was happening Daniel pulls him to his lips and kisses him softly. All thoughts of the storm leave Jack’s mind as he fully relaxes against the others lips and kisses back. 

Daniel pulls away with a happy hum and Jack has to stop himself from chasing after the other's lips.

“You still tired?”

The question throws Jack off, mostly because his mind is still stuck on Daniel’s lips. Which is why it takes him a bit to reply and when he does, it's not  
so eloquent.

“Um yeah?”

Daniel nods his head, smile still in place then lets go of Jack and stands. He grabs the blanket that had fallen onto the floor from Jack’s earlier panic and wraps it around him. 

Jack adjust the blanket around himself with a small sigh. “I haven't really gotten any sleep since this thing started” he manages to clarify. 

“I got an idea,” Daniel says softly with a gleam in his eye, as he pulls Jack gently to sit in the middle of the couch so that he is in front of the older man. Leaning down Daniel presses his lips to Jack’s forehead. “Wait right here.”

Jack blinks once and watches as the other walks out of the living room. A small amount of dread seizes his chest as the clashing thunder and heavy rain seems to increase. With a frown he pulls the blanket tighter around himself.

Danny would be back. He wouldn't just leave him. And even if he did, it wouldn't be that big of a deal, he knew it was bound to happen eventually. At least he would be left somewhere where he was warm and safe. Alone, but at least warm and safe. He was fine.

Before he could start repeating those negative thoughts in his head again Daniel comes back, one pillow under each arm, and trailed by a yawning Merritt and a half-asleep Lula. Both of which carried their own blankets and pillows.

Curious, Jack watches as they move the coffee table from the middle of the living room and set up their blankets and pillows in a sort of fort.

“Guys? What are you doing?” Jack couldn't help the confusion that was present in his voice.

“What does it look like Jackie?” Merritt asks as a jaw-cracking yawn leaves him.

“We are making a thunderstorm protection snuggle pile” Lula states with all seriousness, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack glances at Daniel with a raised eyebrow. 

Daniel shrugs with a small smile “That's not what I called it, but technically yes that’s what this is.” 

Jack watches as Merritt lays down on the far end of the ‘blanket thunderstorm whatever pile’ and promptly passes out. Lula goes to lay next to him making herself comfortable at his side. Once satisfied her eyes land on Jack with an expected look at the empty spot next to her.

Jack looks at her with surprise. Lula, obviously in no mood for waiting and probably just tired in general, rolls her eyes. “It's group nap time come on” she mumbles and grabs one of Jack’s arm yanking him down, blanket and all, next to her. 

Jack lays on his side, his back to Lula who snuggles her face between his shoulders and swiftly joins Merritt to slumber. 

Jack stares up at Daniel who is just smirking down at him. Licking his lips, Jack gives the spot next to him a glance before looking at Daniel longingly. 

Daniel’s smirk turns into a soft smile as he sets up the pillows he was holding and lays next to Jack who just stares at him with huge smile. Letting out a small laugh, Daniel slides an arm around Jack’s waist and pulls himself into his chest. “You’re not alone Jack, and you don’t every have to worry about that. You got us now, we’re here with you. You’re okay.” 

Jack lets out a small sigh and smiles into the curls of Daniel’s head “Thanks Danny.”

Daniel pulls away for a second giving Jack a soft kiss before snuggling back against his chest with a hum “Of course.”

Jack Wilder hates thunderstorms. 

They’re dangerous, dark, windy and loud. The heavy rain that a thunderstorm brings always has a certain chill that seeps slowly into the skin and spreads throughout the bones.

Luckily for him, he has a home, that's blessedly warm, and a family with whom to bear the storm with.


End file.
